User talk:DeltaStriker
Welcome to DeltaStriker's Talk Page. Feel free to leave a Message! Achive 1 is here. New Layout Hey, DeltaStriker. The blog you made on the new layout Wikia's been designing needs to be deleted, as blogs like this could easily become rants and get out of hand. This is because many people might not be happy with the layout and would express their feelings "all over the place." Sorry about that. [[User:Starscream7|'The Dark Knight']] 00:19, September 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: "Mary Sue" means the character is too perfect. For example, a character with 9001 weapons, 99999 IQ, 5000 mph on foot and 99% strength is a Mary Sue. 12:57, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hey DeltaStriker, thanks for noticing that I’m back. :) I’m not allowed on the computer that much over summer, and I just remembered this site today. So it seems that it’s up to 21bub21 to finish Ch. 4, or I will have to. Or you could, if you want to join. I guess it’s between bub and I, or is he inactive too? Also, did you follow the story while it was written? If so, constructive critiscism is always good. TW~ (talk) 02:26, October 16, 2012 (UTC)TW Yeah, I am cyber-schooled, so I can get on almost whenever during school. Not always the best idea, but... If you want to join, I'd have to consult the others, so it may take a while for full confirmation. Sorry. Oh, and I like your story, Rise Of Overlord. It's pretty good so far, except I don't know who the evil Hero Factory guy is. TW~ (talk) 15:57, October 16, 2012 (UTC)TW DeltaStriker, the new page for the H Team is up; go here to check it out. As I am now the leader, I can add you as a member, if you wish. TW~ (talk) 16:28, October 19, 2012 (UTC)TW I'm not forcing you, but if you'd like, you're certainly allowed to qualify yourself for a Bureaucrat. I would suggest doing so. :) [[User:Starscream7|'The Dark Knight']] 01:40, October 18, 2012 (UTC) RE:Cotm So, xOTM based on categories? Bub seems like the one to talk to about this kind of thing. [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 01:23, October 28, 2012 (UTC) xOTM....? Wha~? McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 01:43, October 28, 2012 (UTC) x(a variable) Of The Month [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 16:50, October 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Oh, thanks. [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 22:26, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Bioniclezilla77 (talk) 00:07, November 3, 2012 (UTC)bioniclezilla77 Um, thanks for the HSDN edit No, the vote for the second bureaucrat has been cancelled, and I don't think that we need a temporary replacement for him. We should be fine. If the staff does need more help, then yes, there will be a temporary promotion. But I do not think that his absence is that major, as he will be getting a new computer by Christmas possibly. Hopefully, he will return as soon as possible. [[User:Starscream7|'BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds']] 01:21, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Bioniclezilla77 19:37, December 4, 2012 (UTC)bioniclezilla77 How am I supposed to know which ones are old? Besides, some of them have replies I did not know about. So should I avoid commenting? I have questions 5/7 Bioniclezilla77 19:39, December 4, 2012 (UTC)BZ Bioniclezilla77 20:35, December 4, 2012 (UTC)Bioniclezilla OK I'll remember next time, but on the other thing, I really don't know what is old or new Badges Sure. McF4rtson!!! AFTERWORLDS! 01:16, December 29, 2012 (UTC) To DeltaStriker Deltrax7 here, I would just like to let you know that I have no idea of how to move my new story( meca1 origins, nick force). could you help me? Deltrax7 (talk) 12:02, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Um, care to explain? Quote: :"SS7, you missed one. What about the CSW? TDG, the only Admin, may object, but he is just like that." What is "like that"? I'm intrigued. --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/78/Thatdevilguy5.PNG (Talk) 06:50, January 3, 2013 (UTC) The Message on Mr. Makuro Bioniclezilla77 22:26, January 4, 2013 (UTC)bioniclezilla77 I don't think anyone would see a summary edit, one, two, what is a Mos? Three, you shouldn't care what I call my pictures. That is controll-freaky Re Bioniclezilla77 23:14, January 4, 2013 (UTC)Bz Well, the only thing I can disagree with is edit summary. The only reason I saw it is wiki activity. Word of advice, if you want to have a message to the wiki, don't put it in some discreet place. Z Re Bioniclezilla77 01:42, January 5, 2013 (UTC)BZ One, people should be aloud to just scroll, and two, if a new page will be created tomorrow, not many people will see it. Putting delete icons on articles under construction Bioniclezilla77 00:14, January 6, 2013 (UTC)Bioniclezilla77 Um, you put that on my Alpha team page. What is the the point of a construction icon if you are just going to delete anyways. I am working on it. So stop putting delete templates on stuff under construction. Also, it is not a canon character, alpha team is, alpha team (bioniclezilla77) ''is not. Hey Hey Delta, I just noticed. With bub going inactive, and Shmid considering check-ins, all of the admins are technically gone for the time being. Should we be concerned? I am[[User:OonieCacola|' Oonie']] 00:40, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I guess so. Everything seems alright for the time being, so that's good. I am[[User:OonieCacola|' Oonie']] 00:47, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm not gone. I check all the time and I see ''everything. [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 01:08, January 6, 2013 (UTC) BZ's Alpha Team He's tagged it as his own, so it's no longer canon. That's the whole point of making a page like that, to avoid the canon template. [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 01:35, January 6, 2013 (UTC) RE Bioniclezilla77 01:46, January 6, 2013 (UTC)BZ Well, what is the difference of it will get deleted? Under construction means you are still working on it, so it shouldn't get deleted unless if it is unaproipiat like swear words and gore? RE Bioniclezilla77 14:11, January 6, 2013 (UTC)BZ FOR THE LAST TIME STOP PUTTING THAT ON MY ARTICLE IT SHOULD NOT BE DELETED WITH THE ARTICLES UNDER CONSTRUCTION WICH YOU KEEP GETTING RID OF. ARE YOU EVEN AN ADMIN BECAUSE THAT IS NOT WHAT THEY ARE SUPPOSED TO DO. IT IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION. SO FOR THE LAST TIME, WIKISHMID SAID IT IS OK AS LONG AS IT HAS THE CONSTRUCTION TEMPLATE. SO STOP GETTING RID OF IT!!!!!!! RE: Layout Guide We'll just add it to the MoS. McF4rtson!!! AFTERWORLDS! 17:42, January 6, 2013 (UTC) A question On CBW, can I edit the main page story template whenever I want, and can I start a contect whenever I want, like on CHFW? McF4rtson!!! AFTERWORLDS! 01:22, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Layout That would be a good idea, Delta, although I believe that the Manual of Style might give users an idea as to what they should include in their article. I believe that is good for now. If that isn't there, then we can plan a layout. [[User:Starscream7|'BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds']] 02:24, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Re Bioniclezilla77 13:54, January 10, 2013 (UTC)BZ They are part of the alpha team, so I am getting quite sick of all these pictures getting removed. Why are they bad!?? Just please spare me and my page! They are one and the same, can I it least have one image of them? Last time you edited this page you doing something with a false accusation. Please, ask Wikishmid before doing something. 14:06, January 10, 2013 (UTC)WikiContrib RE Weren't you harsh on that BZ guy? Thank You 18:01, January 10, 2013 (UTC)BZ Thanks for putting them in individual galleries! re --Bioniclezilla77 19:06, January 10, 2013 (UTC)BZ Sheesh man, calm down. I will obey unless if you are up in arms about it. RE I was taught to do it afterwords. Thanks. Makuhero City: Stub Erm, Delta? You were the one who marked that page as a stub in the first place... http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Makuhero_City?diff=prev&oldid=32836 23:39, January 11, 2013 (UTC)